Many portable media devices and gaming systems are increasingly being manufactured with integrated accelerometers and/or gyroscopes. The accelerometer and gyroscope provide the ability to sense motion and orientation of the device that incorporates them. This, in turn, enables the manufacturer and the application providers for such portable media devices and/or the gaming systems to offer enhanced features for these devices.
In the gaming system area, the integrated accelerometers and gyroscopes have opened up a new area of gaming applications that utilize motion sensing to offer an enhanced level of game play that approaches reality. In the portable media device area, accelerometers and gyroscopes have enabled use of features like shaking to change media tracks, bumping media players to share contacts and other information, adjusting screen orientation based on the position, etc.